Energy consumption in buildings is strongly influenced by heating and cooling demands. To the extent that building owners can allow sunlight to enter a home during cold days and to block sunlight from entering the building during hot days, building energy consumption will drop. Some previous methods for addressing this issue involve devices such as curtains or shades, which block sunlight after it enters the home. Other solutions involve exterior shutters, which at least partially block wind, sunlight, etc. before they enter a window. It would be desirable to provide improved methods and devices for selectively allowing sunlight to enter a window or blocking sunlight from entering the window.